


Sandwitch

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any other witch would be jumping at the idea of being sandwiched between two powerful wizards in a threesome. However when one of those wizards is her husband and the other wizard his oldest and longest friend, Kagome Higurashi is more than a little apprehensive. This was after all Severus and Lucius. RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES - THREESOME, ETC. KAGOME X SEVERUS (X LUCIUS).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

**TIME:** 2004

Watching as the last of the 3rd year students scrambled from the Potions Classroom as if the devil himself was on their tails, Kagome resisted the urge to snicker at the youths' obvious distress. It would not do. As the Transfiguration Professor, having taken over from Minerva McGonagall when the other had become Headmistress of Hogwarts, she had cut a sort of comforting motherly air about her in this role. Many students came to her with their troubles. And that usually meant she was taking the brunt of the Potion Master's annoyance whenever she had the _**gale** _ of speaking up against him in the public eye as she tried the boundaries of just how far she could push him.

As Kagome entered the classroom she was welcomed to the scent of potions. Sharp, potent, flavourful, the aroma was something that she had gotten used to over these last six years since Kagome had returned to Hogwarts at the insistence of the previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and to save her own hide from some serious misunderstandings. Back then she had been something of an assistant, helping the established professors where needed though her preference had been either with Transfiguration or Defense against Dark Arts. In both she had excelled after all, had she not been an Auror... one of the specialized police assigned to fighting Dark Wizards... for nearly twelve years before she had been framed for a murder she hadn't committed.

"Really Professor Snape," the wizard had straightened slightly upon her entrance but seeing as it was she and not Minerva settled back to grading the latest result of his class, "must you terrorize the students so?"

"Must you purposely interrupt my classes?" The baritone was lowered a pitch, velvet over steel. Oh he was mad.

Despite this particular piece of knowledge Kagome couldn't quite keep the amusement from her voice, "yes."

She was rewarded with a scowl that would have sent even a 7th year cowering and something that suspiciously sounded like foolish little Ravenclaws before the dark eyed wizard went back to scribbling on his papers.

It wasn't her fault his "dunderhead" students had caused the class, the last of the day before dinner and as such the rules for time lines didn't necessarily need to be strictly enforced, to exceed the scheduled time limit. She had apparently flounced... how when she had never "flounced" in her life... into his classroom just as the dark eyed wizard had been degrading one of his students for a potentially dangerous mixture of potion materials. It was probably the fact that she had called him by his given name, rather than the more professional use of Professor Snape, that had caused the dark eyed wizard to momentarily loss his composure and gape at her like a fish out of water. She was not going to entertain the thought that it had something to do with her choice of clothes for the comfortable outfit was far more suiting for helping Hagrid than witch's robes and she hadn't had time to change.

Whatever was the cause for his lack of composure, the dark eyed wizard had all but physically thrown her from his classroom and then thundered at his snickering students to get back to their potions. One would think without having two masters... Dumbledore and Voldemort... to answer to he'd have calmed down. But if nothing else without the "hang man's noose" around his neck his temper had only served in getting a tad worse.

Barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes knowing well that the temperamental wizard was watching her... he had been a spy for almost two decades, been secretive was pretty much second nature... through the veil of dark hair that had fallen forwards as he lent over the desk as she went about clearing some of the clutter. Magic would have worked better but there were potions that worked negatively against magic and the fact that he hadn't used magic already was a sharp indicator that this was the case. Besides, truth be told, she preferred the quiet that saturated the potions classroom for it was much better than dealing with troublesome students or ferretting sly comments from her fellow Defense Against Dark Arts teacher... Remus Lupin having survived the war where his wife had not, at least Teddy had someone to raise him.

As it was by the time she was finished there was what forty five, no correction thirty, minutes before the dinner was to be served and as Professors either of them would be expected to attend at the Head Table. The teachers had long since gotten used to the fact that Snape attended the Great Hall whenever the thought passed him, meaning that his was not a customary presence, but if Kagome herself didn't attend than the students he had been teaching would begin to wonder. Rumors would spread and well... some things were better left unsaid rather than be victim of wild tales. As a former Auror Kagome preferred her privacy nearly as much as the Head of the Slytherin House preferred his.

However, "are you coming to the dinner?"

"No."

"Severus." The scratching of the quill paused for a moment before he went back to writing.

_Stubborn man._

With this thought in mind Kagome crossed the classroom from where she had situated herself to the desk, watching how dark eyes followed her movement. His features did nothing to betray his thoughts, he had an almost horrifying mastery of his facial expressions, however the beginnings of a fire had caught in the dark coal tinted eyes smoldering like dying embers. Oh yes... **_yes_**. Her body thrummed in natural response to the promise there. Dinner be damned. Tradition be damned. A few rumors were easily squashed considering the nicest thing he had done for her in front of the students was grab her hand and so keep her from slipping on a dangerous patch of ice last winter and then causally with a smirk tugging at lips informed her she was more clumsy than a drunk hippogriff. Her husband had the finesse of a dragon in a teashop.

Yes husband. One never would have seen this coming. As an Auror, retired as she was, she was the literal counter opposite to any Dark Wizard. Even before he had killed Dumbledore... Kagome had been warranted to the truth of such a desperate ploy least the outcome of the war not be what was hoped, prayed for... it was safe to say that she had not entirely stepped off on the "right foot" with the Potions Master. Her life in feudal Japan had given birth to a saucy tongue and she wasn't easily brought to tears by even some of the man's worst comments. When she had been appointed as the Defense Against Dark Arts professor... a spot he coveted... well things had gone from bad to worse in a literal heartbeat.

However, some eight months after the death of Voldemort the dark eyed wizard, looking somewhat healthier than in the two years she had railed the children against his antics had done something that even in all her experience with Dark Wizards couldn't have prepared her for. Dark Wizards and Aurors were supposed to fight one another like the ancient belief of cats versus dogs. An imposing Dark Wizard, one of the most predominant members of Voldemort's inner circle of Death Eaters and whose pardon had only been given at the testimony of Harry and many others, was _**not** _ supposed to propose out of the literal blue the theme of a potential courtship. For a man who had spent more than half his life on the knife's edge he definitely knew how to take things slowly not that Kagome was complaining. Just a little more than three years was more than enough to assure her that no there wasn't someone better a match for her than the dark eyed wizard. A small wedding, very few had been invited to attend, and now it was nearly two years as wife.

The wizard's lips quirked when she reached him. "What are you wearing anyways, Professor Higurashi-Livius?"

The Livius was her father's surname, which Kagome had dropped when she had returned to Japan not long after her 14th birthday in case the people who had murdered her father had sought to eradicate the entire Livius family. There were hardly any of the once powerful household left anyways. On the wedding certificate it read Kagome Gabriella Livius-Snape. Rarely did he refer to her as that or more affectionately as Mrs. Snape and then usually only in the privacy of their shared bedroom where powerful shielding charms meant that there was little to any chance for curious eyes and ears to overhear. She did not mind. Kagome had long since learnt that secrecy was sometimes the better way in which to live life... after all Aurors lied just as readily as Dark Wizards if the time called for it.

"I was helping Hagrid." A shiver rolled down her spine as dark eyes crawled lazily over her frame. The look heated her core. Oh gods maybe she should have changed the shorts were excellent for keeping her clothes from getting ruined but left too much skin bare to the gaze. No wonder he had gaped like that. "Why? Don't you like?"

Now the feathered quill was lowered to the top of his desk as the Potions Master stilled before with lightening speed, six years might have passed since Voldemort's fall however that did not mean his skills had lessened anymore, he moved and Kagome found herself situated precariously across his lap. The startled yelp was swallowed by hungry lips for a moment before he pulled back. "Too much skin."

"Don't be a prude, Sev." A hum was her response.

"I like," a long fingered hand slip down her back, fingertips teasing the sensitive bottom side of her thigh before continuing down to the curve of her knee and the back of her calf. Goose bumps rose at the gentle caress, "such suitable clothes to ravish you in."

Oh. Bastard. She had come down here as Minerva had asked to retrieve him and bring him to the Great Hall for a meal but her resolve was quickly giving way to desire. Particularly when he looked so damnably delicious. He was still as dark haired, the strands that she brushed out of his eyes were not greasy but rather so delicately fine as to be lank and as such merely looked "greasy", and as dark eyed... darker even, tainted with a hint of hunger that had nothing to do with food... as when she had first re-encountered the wizard in Hogwarts eight years ago. Underneath her fingertips she felt his entire body go rigid as her hand strayed over the collar of the turtleneck underneath his coal black frock, tugging the cloth which was pulled high down until she caught sight of the scarring which marred his otherwise clear pale skin. That was where Nagini had torn at his throat under the orders of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He would... **_should_**... have died back then, in the Shrieking Shack, if not for the man's intelligence for he had always carried with him healing potions and more importantly anti-venom.

The appreciative hum turned into a choked groan as her mouth descended to the old wound, his entire body jolting as she bite the sensitive scar tissue and then laved the abused flesh with her tongue. Scars, and he had plenty, were surprisingly sensitive to touch across the Potion Masters' pale skin and she had long since learnt which scars to touch and how to turn her husband into a needy mess. As it was, his hands which had been kneading her hips tightened until the grip was painful, she did not doubt that she would be bruised there by morning however it was not the pain which caused her to pull back rather it was the unmistakable feel of him hardening underneath her precariously perched form.

"Temptress," it was low throaty sound and sent a sliver of liquid need pulsing through her core.

"You love it," fingers raked his chest and down to abs pulled tight. Though he was lithe in stature Severus Snape was muscled like a bloody mountain climber, all tight wiry iron-hard muscle underneath of pale skin and not a single ounce of unnecessary fat anywhere on him. "Now, let me go so I can deal with an **_issue_** before dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: ORAL SEX in chapter**

-.-

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

Severus Snape had had women before. Some of them were paid for, prostitutes that would fuck anything for the right amount of money. Others were women that he was _**expected** _ to perform with during any number of the Dark Revels he had attended as a Death Eater and for the entertainment of the Dark Lord. He was by no means inexperienced with sex nor how to have a woman whimpering with need... the Dark Lord's tested pleasure was to have a victim actually like what was happening to them and since Riddle couldn't get a boner himself when he had been revived had used his Death Eaters as an extension of such desire. But such ventures were by many means pleasant and he had long since adopted a sort of clinical indifference towards sexual encounters with the opposite sex.

Nor was he stupid enough to allow any woman, paid for or otherwise, put their mouths anywhere near his equipment. Not since seeing what a captive Muggle woman had done to another Death Eater... the man screaming like a dying cat as blood had caked the female's lips. At least not until nearly four years ago when bothered, hot and needy the little Asian blooded woman had suggested a different means to keep the edge off.

However, there was no indifference, nor nervousness, in his veins just a liquid heat that wanted release as his wife's nimble fingers set to work on the buttons of his pants. Another time, another place he might have laughed. Wife. Not in a million years had he seen himself married, too busy with keeping his own skin in one piece, and in the few times he had indulged himself with the fancy in his youth it had almost always involved a green eyed and red haired Muggle-born witch. Oh there were some similarities between the two, Kagome was nearly as open minded and generous as Lily had been and was more than capable of holding her own... but that was where similarities ended for Kagome was no Gryffindor, she was a Ravenclaw, and at times was so solely manipulative that had he not known better he could swear the Hat had made a mistake by not putting her in Slytherin.

For one it was nothing short of a miracle that Kagome wasn't some Squib, a magicless individual from a magically inclined family. Her father had been European, from the Livius family an ancient pure blood group that had long since been deemed Blood Traitors because like the Weasleys... heaven forbid there was some indication the two families were related... they associated really with half bloods and muggle borns and even muggles. Her mother was Asian and though they used more unorthodox magic it was none the less potent even more so in things such as wandless and voiceless spells. The two extremes literally should have cancelled each other out but instead given rise to a powerful Pure Blooded witch.

For another Kagome Livius-Snape was an Auror. Like the other members of the Order, he knew Lily had fought and bested Death Eaters but it was more out of need for survival than anything. She was quite like "Mad Eye" Moody in that the thrill of the hunt was more than enough to keep her engaged and quite lively. Severus had known she had been an Auror long before that fact had become common knowledge within the depths of Hogwarts. One reason why he had initially being so cruel to her, more than he was to the other teachers even. After all, he had served as a Death Eater for the Dark Lord for many... **_many_**... years and had clashed a number of times with Aurors, having even felt the stinging lash of her magic on a few occasions while filling that role itself. The scar on his back, running from right shoulder to spine, was from her counter attack when she had not known who he was.

But last and most importantly she did not judge too harshly. Lily had never forgiven him for calling her a Mudblood despite his attempts at apology. Kagome's past... whatever had happened when she had left not long after her 14th birthday much to the disappointment of many of the teachers... had shaped a woman who was more than capable of seeing the gray that stood between the light and the dark. She had been the only one outside of Lupin not to judge him, not to label him unconditionally as a traitor due to Dumbledore's death. That had struck a cord deep within for Dumbledore was her godfather, Gabriel Livius for whom her middle name was fashioned after had been the old fool's best and most loved student. And had even gone further by being the first to accept his presence back at Hogwarts, his crimes cleared due to the antics of Potter and others, despite how "god awful" he had been to her.

The sound of a zipper been drawn, light fingernails scraping against his thighs as she tugged at his briefs, cut through his wandering thoughts more effectively than torture could have loosened his tongue. There was a deep hunger in azure blue eyes as they flickered up to meet his ebony gaze before flashing down to his arousal, erection freed of the confines of cloth and standing aching for her attention as she kneeled between his spread legs. He barely had a conscious enough thought to seal and ward the door, that was all they needed some dunderhead to come back into the classroom while she was sucking him off...

* * *

**WARNING: ORAL SEX WARNING: ORAL SEX WARNING: ORAL SEX**

_I attempted to keep it to fanfiction standards - not too detailed - however if it is_ **_too detailed, etc. please let me know._ ** _I will also be doing a more matured version - particularly later sex scenes [the threesome] in the story linked on **my profile** by the same name._

It never ceased to amaze her. That was the thought which tickled Kagome's thoughts as azure eyes took in her husband's member, freed now from his briefs and standing erect.

Where Severus Snape possessed little more than the bare minimum of extra weight to his muscles, he was tall and lanky and lean though that didn't make him any less of a threat in a physical confrontation for he was solid with packed on muscle tightened from years of dangerous ventures, he certainly had a lot of extra "meat" to one particular part of his anatomy. Many would say that the man was gifted... he was apparently "hung like a hippogriff", a rumour that had started when Poppy had had to tend to his unconscious form for a month after his near-death at Nagini's fangs and a rumor that Kagome didn't mind fueling every once in a while amongst the other female staff if for the simple reason to get him to grouse at the gossiping "hens" during meal, pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment as they would usually just giggle at him. It wasn't a fanciful rumour either for he was much better endowed than most men... and half demons... Kagome had happened to encounter over her lifespan, since she had turned 18 and escaped from the fate of finding the Shikon no Tama. Had she been a virgin that first hasty night together she was pretty damn certain he would have ripped, torn or broken something badly.

 _But that was nearly six years ago._ Against what many thought, believed, the three years of courtship and then marriage wasn't the first time she had been intimate with the dark eyed wizard. She was probably one of the few... outside of Albus, maybe even more than old Dumbledore even for yes her godfather had used Snape as much as he had used Harry... who had appreciated his sacrifice from the get go because as an Auror she knew exactly how much danger the man was putting himself in by serving as a double agent. Had Voldemort figured out his true alliance death would have been welcomed relief compared to what Severus would have gone through at the hands of that madman. At this thought, azure eyes lifted drinking in the quiet hunger shimmering through dark eyes. Minerva had been very specific that she was supposed to bring him to the Great Hall, the Potions Master had missed one too many meals as it was doing his own thing and his absence was beginning to be something of rumour amongst the students... half of whom remembered when _**he** _ had been the Headmaster.

But her promise to the Headmistress took a literal backseat in the depths of Kagome's mind as she shifted her weight slightly, leaning back more so that she nuzzle against his thigh. A sharp intake of breathe was her answer, his cock bobbing slightly in a voiceless demand that her attention should be elsewhere. Lips quirking slightly Kagome kissed the warm skin there before indeed turning her attention to her husband's cock.

"Minx," it came out half growled, half purred as her fingers wrapped themselves around the steel rod covered in soft velvet skin.

She could not wrap her smaller hands around the entirety of it, yes he was well hung, and she could feel heat pulse through her veins wondering for a moment if there'd... no she was still a tad sore from last night... lips parted. However, rather than simply cram what she could into her mouth for not only would that choke her her jaws wouldn't last long against the assault, she kissed the swollen head earning her a soft clipped grunt and a jerk of the organ within her grasp. Oh he **_liked_** that. His unique taste tickled her tongue, his scent entering her nostrils, and she all too aware of the fact that with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail the dark eyed wizard had an absolutely unobstructed view of what she was doing to him.

Grinning at the heat, oh he wasn't quite as cold as his nearly impregnable mask would make one believe, in coal black eyes Kagome settled herself to bathing his shaft with her lips and tongue... sucking and licking the heated velvet-soft skin from the head to the base. It had taken her some time to introduce him to this concept and coming from his background she could quite understand the hesitation. But then it was a sign of trust on both sides. As it was, Kagome took her time using the nearly inaudible growls that escaped Severus's throat as a means of gauging what he liked and what he _**liked**_ , oftentimes returning to an overly sensitive skin to bite gently with her teeth or run her tongue against the pulse that crept along the underside of his shaft.

It was only when she was satisfied that she had worked him over enough that Kagome shifted back to the front, her lips parting around the thick swollen head of his cock. Her teeth scraped at the soft skin and her tongue laved the overly sensitive slit at the very tip, tasting the salty tang of his pre.

The groan, a low rumble from somewhere in the Dark Wizard's chest, as her lips opened around the head of his shaft was as delicious to the ears as chocolate would be to the tongue. With delicate precision, she had given head before to others, Kagome moved her head back and forth azure eyes never quite leaving her husband's hooded heated gaze. She shifted slightly aware of warmth flooding her body as she continued to move over him.

"Merlin's beard... do that **_again_** , witch."

Humming again, pressing her tongue against the understand of his heavy arousal so that he could feel the vibrations more clearly, Kagome was rewarded with a choked off groan before her husband's head dropped against the back of his chair. Eyelids were fluttering but the ebony tinted gaze, smoldering like old embers with need, was focused far beyond the ceiling tiles stretched overtop of him as a long fingered hand gripped the arm rest of his chair until knuckles were nearly white. The other hand moved to wind fingers in her hair, pulling her slightly closer so that she was forced to open her mouth wider to take more of the wizard into her mouth and down her throat.

Her right hand not leaving off in its stroking, moving counter to how her head bobbed over him, Kagome reached down with her other hand until she was capable of finding his sac. He was hot, nearly boiling, to the touch and the two balls were both swollen large and heavy underneath her fingertips as she rolled the most delicate part of him gently. He might be willing to let her suck him but there was no way in hell she was going to get her mouth near his balls. Not that she needed to. Slowly she began to squeeze him, just enough to bring an edge of pain but not enough to be quite painful as his hand tightened almost harshly in her hair.

This was the only warning she got before Severus exploded. Hot, slightly salty with a tang of something sweet, he filled her mouth in thick heavy spurts that she swallowed down hungrily... sucking on him gently like a lollipop. For a moment she had to struggle to take him, hollowing her cheeks so that the thick release didn't quite escape her sucking mouth, as she took to humming under her breathe knowing that that was surprisingly arousing. She was dimly aware of a long drawn out sound, a low rumbling groan, as she continued to drink his release in. It was only when she had sucked him quite literally dry, his cock softening rapidly within her grip, that Kagome released her husband... breathing deeply to try and recover some air into aching lungs. Gods. She felt like she was on fire. There was an ache between her thighs and she was distinctively aware of a dampness to her underwear.

"Kagome." Never had her name sounded so delicious as it escaped in a soft sigh. It drew her gaze, as tongue subconsciously licked her lips, to the wizard she had just satisfied.

 _ **That** _ look... tired, satisfied, admiration, and affection, amongst a whole whack of other emotions that the Potions Master usually kept bottled up behind at best a sneering mask of contempt and cruelty... had her scrambling to her feet and back across the larger man's lap. There was a soft hum of sound... pleased contentment... as Kagome pressed her mouth against his, letting him taste a bit of himself on her tongue, fingers stroking through dark strands of fine hair as he relaxed underneath her caress. Even having wormed her way into his heart, such a romantic ***** he was, the man was more drawn to keeping his thoughts and emotions hidden than a goblin or dragon protecting some precious treasure. Looks like **_that_** however fleeting they were reminded her of the lanky Slytherin teenager she had been introduced to by Dumbledore when she was been 11, he 12 edging into 13, and the teen had barely been capable of stuttering out his own name. He looked... almost fragile and oh so human... and it soothed her own hunger until she was more than content to merely cuddle the night away, satisfied with the simple fact that he was safe.

It was only when air became a necessity that Kagome broke the kiss, fingers stroking down an angular cheekbone to a strong jaw... ghosting lightly over his neck tracing the scars of his throat. "Come have dinner with the rest of the staff Severus in the Great Hall and I'm all yours, love."

Large hands gripped her waist as one eyebrow rose in a mirror reflection of the look he gave a dunderheaded student, "you are already mine, Kagome."

"Yes, but tonight I'll..." Grinning slightly Kagome leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. There was no one else that could possibly hear but then again it added a sensual allure as her husband's hands tightened upon her hips. Oh she had him... hook, line and sinker.


End file.
